Hogsmeade and a Smith Hit the Notes!
by monalisa811
Summary: Prequel to "Zacharias Smith Goes Romeo!".Remember that Serenade that left our favorite Smith all down and wet? Well Hogsmeade has some intoxicating secrets, lets just say our Hufflepuffs would drown with all the posibilities...Bad Summary,just read please
1. Chapter Smith

**AN: Yay! New fic!...sorta. Well um yeah okay I'll just start with this: Er, the fic you're about to read is the precuel to "Zacharias Smith Goes Romeo!" there was a serenade mentioned in that fic and yeah it's here, not like here here but in next chapters ,it's there I can assure you haha. This is a total of about 5000 words and every chapter is like a Diary Entry or MySpace entry or whatever, told from Zacharias' POV . How do I know this? Well that's because this is a translation! yeah! "Una Serenata en Hogsmeade" is the spanish version of this and that's like a oneshot but this one will be a multi chapter story just because it's late and I only have this little baby. Chapters will be easy to read, there's one that's like 3 sentences but that's because we change day but yeah , and why do I translate everything? Because it sets the mood for new fics, and I have a huge writer's block right now and I love reviews, so, ermm...read it :) Comment please and (I'm rambling BTW) yeah Enjoy! That's not you know like an order, more like a umm suggestion um...hope? Good Lord I don't work well at these hours, I own nothing and so, yeah...**

* * *

Zacharias Smith has never been the type of guy to start a show, at least not that kind of show. He preferred to be superior, better an unreachable.

To be thrown a bucket of water didn't make him feel superior, definitely not better since it was a chilly night and well, let's say the bucket really did reach him.

Not to mention the fact that he had no clue of what was happening to him, something unusual and totally crazy. For some reason he couldn't seem to get her out of his mind, her being so familiar but so different.

Hannah Abbott was her name and she was not new in Hogwarts, she was a perfect Hufflepuff like nobody thought Zacharias could be.

'Idiots,' he liked to think 'Do you think I proud myself with being in the leftovers' house?'

But he always kept his composure, no lowering...until that night. You may ask yourselves, what went over his head to make him think Abbott would appreciate it? And...what was with that striking need to know she appreciated it? Well, luckily Zacharias has decided to retell every single fact about the fateful events happening the night of November the first in Hogsmeade, naturally we shall start from the beginning...

* * *

DATE: September 15th

PLACE:Dungeon

CLASS: Potions

TEACHER: Severus Snape

MOOD: Smithelly (the way only Zacharias Smith can feel)

You know what? When I have the pleasure of seeing Snape teaching with such a passion he really makes me think...ever heard of hair conditioner? Maybe a bit of Head & Shoulders? Not even shampoo?

Seriously all he does is talk and talk and ...oh yeah talk about ingredients, steps and cauldrons like they're the- oh, now this is good, Finnigan just threw something on Susan Bones' cauldron haha and she's turned purple. I can't help it, I have to laugh at this. Yeah, yeah, call me cruel and mean but her face is too much for a simple mortal like me. Hey, she's the one that said she loved me and I wouldn't even look at her. Well, now I definitely am looking at her now. What's to complain about?

Now she's running around begging for help, she looks like a turkey spreading her arms like that. Oh come on girl, it's just a little bit of colouring, why the cold eyes? is that the new way of saying "I love you"?

How sad, she's swapped me for Megan, I knew there had to be some lesbianism between those two, and the lovely couple keeps running...oh wait there's another one, what was her name again? Err...Abbott something? Oh yeah, Hannah Abbott. She's staring at me as well, with such big hazel eyes they almost make me feel small, what's wrong with these people?

She keeps staring and I can't help to do the same, well, as much as possible since my perimeter is invaded by Susan's tantrum. Between Susan's long arms and Megan's distressed face I notice something I had never seen before...

You see the only memories I have of this Hannah individual, despite being in the same house, are very few: readings at class, few birthday parties secretly celebrated at some dungeon or common room, lets just say we haven't said much to each other. I always thought she was just another of the silly followers of Susan Bones, give me some credit here, we can't deny that the girl looks a bit...slow, however when she looked at me like that I felt something shaking inside of me...maybe I should eat something.

Back to the point, she's always been quite...peculiar. You know, the role model: nice, intelligent, quiet and with more extracurricular activities than classes in her schedule. Despite all that I must confess I never thought she had anything special, a typical Hufflepuff. With that background, you must understand how seeing that particular glow on her became something totally new and unknown for me. I don't know what happened, I don't know when Hogwarts turned upside down, the planets lined up or maybe they finally found the Loch Ness Monster, perhaps it's time for the Apocalypse ...what do I know?! All I know is that never, ever, in this very same time or space would I have imagined that I, Zacharias Smith, would hold my gaze for more than two minutes with...Hannah Abbott!

I hate not knowing! I've always been fully aware of any thought or emotion surrounding me, that's how self-conscious I am and this feeling of doubt is not pleasant at all.

And...why do I keep thinking about her?

Everybody's out now, even her and I am still not over this. I had never analysed a girl for so long, usually because by 3 seconds of talking to her I already knew that like the rest of the world, the woman wasn't very...bright. Abbott had me for half a class without even being here.

That's really strange

I know what I should do, I'll just go get a chocolate milkshake at the Dining Room, that always helps me ease my mood and rearrange my thoughts. I'll forget about all the insignificant stuff...I'll forget about Hannah Abbott.

* * *

**ANA: (Author's note again) ...Care to review please? Yeah I'll love you forever in every way possible. **

**I...need...to...sleep...**

**Oh, have a good day! :) ...or night, like me, or whatever you want.**


	2. Chapter Dos

**AN: I swear next chapter will be longer and in my opinion funnier. Hopefully I'll finish that soon. If you're also a Twilight Fan, why not read my "Twilight Diaries From Filming!"? It's not really a fanfic but whatever lol. I'm shameless...hehe**

**So, enjoy!**

* * *

DATE: Still November 15th  
PLACE: Dining Room  
CLASS: --  
TEACHER:--Does Filch count?  
MOOD: Smithelly. Depressed. Full to death.

I'm offended, I feel betrayed and violated...five chocolate milkshakes, three strawberry milkshakes and two choc-chip milkshakes and she's still here! My milkshakes had never failed me, now besides feeling like a puzzled puzzle I have a terrible stomach ache, all because of Hannah Abbott. Have you seen one of those movies in which a cat lays down to eat and in the end they end up looking like balloons with four sticks as legs? Well, that would my totally unflattering portrait right now. At least they get someone to rub their bellies...Abbott would really help right now.

Oh you see now?! I cannot get her out of my head and it's so...Arghh!

I better leave now, with the luck I've been having she may appear right here and cause me to start hyperventilating like an idiot.

Wait a second, I can't move...crap, I didn't wanna have to call Justin...damn!

* * *

**ANA: (Author's note again) ...Care to review please? Yeah I'll love you forever in every way possible. **

**Oh, have a good day! :) ...or night, like me, or whatever you want.**


	3. Quidditch yay!

**AN: yay! This has Edwa- oh wait he's Cedric here. Whatever, he still dazzles me lol this chapter makes me happy. Thanks to the ones that reviewed :) please keep doing it lol**

* * *

DATE: September 27  
PLACE: Quidditch Pitch  
CLASS"10 steps towards becoming the perfect nazi"  
TEACHER: Oliver Wood...more recently Cedric, he looked so polite but boy can he yell.  
MOOD: Smithelly...Smithelly...Smithelly

Yeah,yeah, yeah, Oliver we get it, you're crazy for your chaser Katie now could you stop acting like an idiot? kthnksbye. I mean, to yell at her everytime she watches us train is a bit harsh, I mean, the other two girls won't stop staring at Cedric and I'm starting to feel a bit harrased by Alicia.

"Hey Smith, training is over here, not over there with Alicia!", yells the always inappropiate Summberby.

And now eveyone is howling an she's blushing, why is she blushing anyway? She doesn't think that I...Holy Merlin! I,I don't have the hots for a Gryffiindor, I mean I don't have the hots for anyone...the fact that I think of Abbott for about 1440 minutes a day doesn't mean anything. Oh great! They won't stop.

"Haha, little Summerby is always so witty, such a shame his quirky mind didn't help him with McGonagall that night, Merlin knows he tried and tried but apparently our lovely mate has a "tiny" issue", I say this making a sign that we all now about, he blushes and the rest of team watches him dumbfounded before they all burst into laughing. Oh, revenge is so sweet...I missed spitting venom to society and I made them happy...I'm so generous.

Diggory shuts them up and gives them work, afterwards he walks to me and I already know what's next...Lecture, lecture, lecture, also called monologue, speech, whatever...something truly Digoresque

"Smith, to the dressing room...quickly"

And so I go to the dressing room, Cedric Diggory has always been at a high spot in my platform of respect, he's pretty much the only one...but boy he could me so annoying when he had his morality attacks . It was just a tiny joke! ...emphasis on tiny.

"Good one", he says raising an eyebrow after he had closed the door.

I just nod, waiting until he pronounces my punishment, which usually is the same: 10 rounds to the pitch without a broom.

"You have to understand that you can't go aroung embarrasing your teammates...we are the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team, but we're friends first"

"Yes, sir"

Cedric chuckles "You don't need to call me 'sir', what's next, Mein Fuhrer?"

"No, sir, that's just for Oliver", I say and we both laugh.

"Okay, okay, now sit, my episode of Uptight Captain is over...lets have some pumpkin juice" . He pours the orange liquid in two cups and hands me one.

I take a sip, good thing this isn't a milkshake because that would make me think of...Abbott. Her lastname really has a new meaning, even thought I won't utter it, just by listening to it in me head I get a weird feeling in my stomach...it's probably the pumpkin juice, I've been training hard lately...  
Cedric sits on the bench across mine and smiles with that movie star smile that makes every femenine being on Hogwarts faint.

"So tell me, who is she?"

Busted! I choke with the juice and it comes out of my nose, he grins and hands me a towel.

"She? What, what are you talking about?" I say trying to sound convincing enough

That smile again, it's like he nows something I don't. And you should know by now how now knowing makes me.

"Well that girl driving you insane...unless you know, it's a boy, which I totally support as well", he clarifies. Good, if it turns out that I'm terrified of vaginas I have someone to stand by my side...don't get so excited Thomas.

"Oh come one, it's not like we don't trust eachother, we're pals...I told you about Cho"

"And I repeat, it's nobody okay? What makes you think I'm in lo-love?" Uttering that word is so hard even though I've never felt it and if I'm lucky I won't have to in this lifetime.

Jeez, that smile of his is gonna give me nightmares, is he really that happy?

"Well, lets say that you haven't been quite yourself lately: you miss shots, you look like you're stuck on the moon with no intention of coming back, I saw you trying to get drunk on milkshakes the other day, something you don't do unless there's another thing bothering you, and there is nothing that could disturb you right now, the team is well, your grades are as high as ever and the meatballs you loved so bad are back on the menu for thursday...just a girl could get you down right now" , he finishes with a lifted eyebrow and a sardonic smirk. "It's just so new and I would like to know...if you're willing to tell me, I may even be able to help you. Cho is pretty popular and with whoever it is-"

"Alright, alright, stop your broom, I, Zacharias Smith am not in love with anybody, less with Abbott! It's so silly to think so, because me and her, we're so different and she's so,so,so..."

"So it's her huh!", Cedric exclaims exitedly and jumps from the bench.

No,no,no, this has not just happened. Merlin, make me disappear please. I'm not here anymore, come on Smith focus, you're in your happy place, happy, happy place where everyone is smart and there is no Hannah Abbott,no,no,no.

Cedric laughs and puts an arm around my neck "Easy,easy Zacharias, it's fine, she's your first love, Cho knows her and-"

I must say I had never been as terrified in my life as I was the moment he mentioned "first love" , I smiled weakly and freed myself from his grasp, to run like hell just found me.

**AN: ...pheromones...**


	4. pheromones!

**AN: Thanks to the ones that reviewed :) I'm so sleepy and it's 10:40 in the morning, and I did not sleep at all, I was lying here since like 3 am and I think I finally fell asleep until 5 am, which sucks because somebody woke me up at 8 ...DIEEEE! Yes I'm still on my bed, oh the wonders of a laptop,just had to get that out. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

DATE: September 28  
PLACE: Dorm  
CLASS:--  
TEACHER:--  
MOOD: S.O.S aka Total Depression, shame and suicide risk

This cannot be happening, I won't accept it. I refuse to deal with the possibility of me being in love.  
No,no,no.

I've not seen the sunlight since yesterday, after my escape I realized you cannot get out of Hogwarts, so when I was as far as the hut from the school's King Kong who calls himself Hagrid I came back and reported myself sick. I case you were wondering, suicide by overdose of chocolate frogs is not possible.

It's been days since I last saw her, not that I miss her but...

Whatever, Cedric has tried calling me but I haven't answered.

I really don't get it, it definetely wasn't lo-love at first sight because I had already seen her but, what's so new about her?

My head hurts from analyzing all this.

Now that I remember, Maddam Pomfey complained once, that some girls has arrived to the hospital wing with fatigue and feeling sick because of...pheromones. Oh that's it! Abbott has intoxicated me and now she's laughing behind my back, this must be payback for Susan, because I didn't go out with her.

Yes,yes,yes! I've finally found a logical explanation! I knew there was one, there had to be. I'll recover and go face her, but first I'm gonna get a hold of those pheromones.

That could not have sounded right, at all.

Whatever, I'm calling Justin

**AN: ...haha hessocrazzy!...NEXT chapter will be longer and Zacharias will somehow come clean, mostly. I guess.**

**Review?**


	5. Mouthwash!

**AN: About three chapters left and we finally hear them sing, well we don't hear them but we read them, but yeah you know what I mean. Enjoy :)**

* * *

DATE: September 28  
PLACE: Dormitory...girl's dormitory, girl's dormitory! There's a first time for everything, right?  
CLASS:--  
TEACHER:-  
MOOD:Explorative

Merlin, do they really need so much make up? I wonder where they get the money to buy all this, it's outrageous, I don't even get to spend al this on underwear! Ah look, Justin found what looks like Megan's bra, but it has Cho written on it, hey it's full of tissues.

"You think Cedric knows?", whispers Justin between silent laughs.

"No, but keep searching", I whisper back. I don't even wanna imagine why Megan has Cho's braa, less do I want to imagine Cedric's face if he ever finds out.

Justin grunts and continues messing the drawers "What were we looking for, again?"

"A dubious looking bottle", I say desperate while a bunch of love letters fall from Susan's backpack, they all smell like cheap perfume, I put them back in their place and continue the search.

I look under Abbott's bed, nothing, totally clean spot. It on her bedside table that I find the evidence of the crime: a tiny bottle shaped like a heart and with pink spots, I don't know about you, but to me, this bottle screams: PHEROMONES!

"Aha!"I exclaim and Justin stands up so quickly he ends up hiting his head with an open drawer.

"Ouch, what happened? you found your cologne?, he asks me rubbing his head.

I quickly hid the bottle in my jacket, what kind of man would I be if my cologne was heart shaped?

"Yeah,yeah, lets go now"

But surely, luck has not been on my side since 13 days ago, why would it be now? It was way too good to be true. Before I can give a step out I see myself surrounded by a terrible army: the girls. All in their uniforms and staring at me fiercely. Justin is right by my side and even if he won't admit it, he fears them just like me.

Susan gives a step ahead with her pompous self and she asks us : "Could you two please give us an explanation as to why you're grabbing our stuff in our dorm?" I had never hated her annoying voice more than now...behind all of them is Abbott, looking at me confused...yet she still manages to look good.

Oh well, liars must be exposed.

"Easy Bones, I've not come for you, I know how you wish I had but I'm here for Abbott, I want an explanation so I would really appreciate it if you could all leave"

A bunch of "Ohhh"s and "Woooow"s are heard and Abbott walks to me, the others disappear not without noise and Justin goes with them. I guess he's the lucky one.

"What's going on Zacharias?", she asks me with that innocent voice and I realize that it is the first time someone's said my name in such a unique way. But you must hold it, Smith.

"Drop the tale, I know it all, it's alright. I'm not mad, I was just confused but it's all over now. If you stop using them, everything will be alright", I assure and touch her for the first time, she's so soft and so frail.

"What are you talking about?"she asks me confused and laughs "What should I stop using?"

Her laughing is contagious, surprisingly I find myself more calmed than I thought I'd be when facing the girl who has given me all these rings under my eyes. "Well, this" , I say and pull out the bottle with the dangerous liquid.

"You...think I should stop using mouthwash?", she asks me puzzled and laughs openly "Thanks I guess, but it's kinda personal hygiene"

What the fu-?!

"No,no,no, stop lying Abbott, I KNOW these are pheromones, it's alright, just stop"

I think what she did next can be catalogued as mockery as Hannah roars with laughter. "What? I don't use pheromones, that's insane. Plus pheromones are myths, I don't think Hogwarts sells them, it would be kinda weird" After saying that she laughs again "I never thought you were a funny guy Zacharias, no offense but you seemed a bit grumpy, always silent and looking down at everybody"

First she lies, then she laughs and now she criticizes me...I'm finding her a bit insuffrible.

"Look, girl, I''m not kidding, you use these pheromones and I know it"

"And how do you know that, really, what makes you think I do that?"

I'm losing my temper now, why won't she just admit it? She lured me with pheromones, I accept it, why can't she?

"Just because I do!"

"Nahhh"

"Oh yes!"

"Naaahh"

"Yes,yes,yes, otherwise what explanation would there be to-"

"To what?"

If I wasn't sure that I don't want her I'd think that maybe that's why my heart is beating like crazy and I feel myself stuttering...but I don't want her, I can't love her

"To the fact that my friend Justin is screaming around how in love with you he is!"

I think it's safe to say that my nose has virtually grown around 10 feet today.

She looks at me in awe. "Yeah, and that he can't sleep because he spends the whole night thinking about you, that even we you two have never spoken before he feels like you can see through his eyes with those weird ones you happen to own and that he gets all depressed when he doesn't see you and that, and that-"

As you may see I have a limit when lying and to avoid ruining Justin's reputation any more I do what I like to call the "Smith Maneuver Extraordinaire"

Run like and idiot.

**AN: ...I don't know what song to use for the serenade, hmmm, I need to think about this...Anyways, bye! :)**


	6. It truly does suck

**AN: I hate having suck a sucky internet connection, I really do. Enjoy!**

* * *

DATE: September 30  
PLACE: Great Hall  
CLASS:--  
TEACHER--  
MOOD: Lets just leave it with the glass is half empty, or three quarters empty...

"Dude, I still can't believe you lied to Hannah like that, you know you're my boy but please, that girl is crazzzyy. Helping old people? Walk dogs? Baby sit? That's not charity man, that's lack of social life"

As always, Justin and with his endless and quite meaningless chattery. Apparently, after avoiding him for a while Hannah decided to clear things with him, and much to my dissmay she told him everything. Of course Justin is dumb enough to think I was only messing around and not covering my ass with him to avoid admiting that I'm madly in love with a girl who I had never spoken before and who now doesn't want to see me ever again and wishes for my death as much as throwing my bones to a sea full of hungry sharks. Vicious sharks.

Ironic, isn't it? The pheromones theory ended up being a crappy excuse that I made for myself and it is now that she wants my head that I see everything so clear.

"Oh, cheer up will you? what's wrong with you, man? You've been like this since we had to recover your cologne, come on, at least we got a good laugh" , tells me Justin with a mouth full of smashed potatoes. "I know what we should do, lets go to the pitch and take a few shots now that Wood's finally out"

Oh yes, Wood left the pitch where he wasn't practicing, but making out with his now girlfriend Katie Bell. I know very little of love, yet I can already conclude something of it...it sucks, it truly does suck more than all the suckery sucking in this sucky world. I'm done.

**

* * *

****AN: ...I almost got it, ALMOST...hehe...yay o nay?**


	7. Hospital Wing, Hospital Wing OMG

**AN: Well, well, well, I'm back. Well almost. I had been bussy hunting Breaking Dawn all over the Internet, and the Internet is a bitch. I'll be updating soon, I hope.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

DATE: October 7  
PLACE: Hospital Wing  
CLASS--  
TEACHER-- What is Madam Pomfey? Does she count?  
MOOD: -

Women are the most dangerous cratures on Earth.

Oh , I have proof. And not one, but four.

The first one would be my broken leg.  
The second one the brain damage that I shall suffer for the rest of my days.  
The third one, all the bruises covering my precious body.  
And the fourth one...well, that one is somewhere close to my chest , I don't wanna talk about it, specially since all Hogwarts claims it doesn't exist.

The criminal? Well of course it had to be Hannah Abbott.

That crazy little psycho got all worked up just because I asked Jones about her lesbianism, she's one nosey cannibal. I mean, I ask Jones and the one that goes all Rocky on me is Abbott, what the hell? Oh, and it all got worse after I merely suggested that she would need some pheromones if she ever intends to get married.

I'll be sorry for the little bastard who marries her.

I seriously cannot believe Cedric still thinks I'm into her...that's just messed up, may I allege that I had all those milkshakes in one day, so I got a bit insane.

Let it be clear that only under the influence of severe drugs or lots of chocolate would I ever fancy the schizophrenic-bipolar-psychotic that is Hannah Abbott.

Oh good, here comes Madam Pomfey with my medicine, good because thinking about her certainly causes me distress.

**

* * *

****AN:...**

_**Run for the hills before they burn  
Listen to the sound of the world  
Watch it turn  
But shake a little  
Sometimes I'm nervous when I talk  
I shake a little  
Sometimes i hate the line I walk  
I just want to show you what I know  
And catch you when the current lets you go**_


	8. Loves it, Loves it

**AN: Short, really, really short BUT next chapter is way longer and cooler...I'm so excited for it! I haven't even written it and I'm already giddy :)**

**Enjoy!...or try at least lol**

* * *

DATE: October 16  
PLACE: Common Room  
CLASS:--  
TEACHER:--  
MOOD: Ecstatic baby!

Yes! Finally, those fabulous two weeks at Hogsmeade have arrived and I for one, cannot wait: to be out of this crazy school, doing whatever I feel like, eating like the world's gonna end and without Abbott's shadow all over me. Have you got any idea of all the cool things in Hogsmeade? Secret places, ancient ruins, pubs, clean air and Honeydukes. Oh my Honeydukes!

Seriously, the only real love I will ever feel will be for Hogsmeade...and Hogsmeade doesn't need to use pheromones and then lie about it.

I LOVE HOGSMEADE!.

* * *

******AN:...**A lovestruck Romeo, sings the streets a serenade  
Laying everybody low with a love song that he made  
Finds a streetlight, steps out of the shade  
Says something like, "You and me, babe, how about it?"

**BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH**


	9. A LoveStruck Romeo

**AN: Yay! I't's here, it's here! I hope you enjoy my selection, I took the liberties of adding some stuff here because I have a problem, whenever I translate I ALWAYS add stuff, I have to, I can't wirte a carbon copy of something I already did. It bothers me and I just end up putting more stuff, I normally don't take away but some things work in some language while others won't. Aaanyways, this is the serenade, the infamous serenade :) This isn't last chapter though, there are about two more to go. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

DATE: November 1st

PLACE: Hogsmeade's lovely streets

CLASS: Kidding, right?

TEACHER: Well, I guess Cadwallader and his guitar, Justin with the flute

MODD: I swear to drunk, I'm not Merlin.

Hogsmeade, my beloved Hogsmeade you're even more lovely when you're isolated.Whose idea was it? Surprisingly Cedric's, and I say suprisingly because who would dare to think that the prefect-captain-PrinceCharming of Hufflepuff and pretty much all Hogwarts would invite us to walk around the streets of Hogsmeade carrying a certain muggle beverage that warms us up more than a cup of firewhiskey?

That's why he's the smartest

We pass the bottle amongst ourselves and Justin giggles, he's peacefully swimming in alcohol right now. Cadwallader starts playing a weird melody, my ears are buzzing but I still take the bottle from Cedric's hands.

"Loooook thaaareee, thereeee is my myy sweetie pumpkiin pieee!", exclaims Cedric, he's either excited or drunk, I look up, now that's eactly where the girls room is...she would be...no,no, I don't think so, it would too easy...who knows though.

"Hey Cedddy, is HannnnaaahHannnss there with your Chonnn?"

Justin and Cadwallader roar with laughter, I don't know know why but I suppose given their state of mind, everything would be funny. So I start laughing too.

Cedric nods, or at least tries to do so before falling to the floor. The fall resounds and he starts laughing. He can really enjoy a fall.

"Ooooh, lets plaaay, yesss, yeees, plaay!", yells Justin and throws himself on the floor next to Cedric, Cadwallader follows.

"What what what aree we playiing Justineee?!", asks Cadwallader, I had never stopped a second to look at him properly but now I realize one of his eyes is totally out of orbit and is rolling out of control while the other is trying to look at Justin.

"Come ooon, Zickeyyyy! Plaay with uuuss, stoppp being sooo emooo!", Cedric screams and pulls at my foot, I don't move and he throws himself on the floor again.

"We gonnnaaa plaay, we gonnna play bliiiindmaaaan's buuurff, yes,yes, but Justin is the bliiindmaaan, he isss, he iiiss", stutters Cadwallader excitedly and tries to cover Justin's eyes, both of them start touching eachtoher's faces , trying to make the other one the blindman.

I'm still staring up to the hostal, I see four windows, strange, this afternoon I only saw two. I take another sip and look closer, like the power of my eyes would make the object of my affection appear right there. I wish I could see her, her hair, her eyes...but I shouldn't. I don't love her, why would I want to see her? I do-I don't even care about her.

Cedric stands up clumsily and grabs Cadwallader's guitar, he's next to me and whispers to my ear through beer breath:

"Sooo? Shall we sing for theeem? Or do you rather to stand here all stalkeriish?", he grins goofily at me, showing all his teeth and I find myself wondering if girls would adore that drunk smile as much as they adore anything he does.

It all seems so perfect, Cedric with the guitar, Justin with the flute. Boy! We could start a boyband at any second.

"Heeey! Heyy! you little faggootss, get your lazy, pale asses here...lets sing!"

Cadwallader and Justin stop playing with their hands and get up as fast as they can, not without tripping."Yeees, yes, I sing, I can be, I can bee Britney!", exclaims Cadwallader before roaring with laughter.

"Hell yeaah! I'll be, I'll be Maddona! I win! Like a virrgiiin toucheed for the fiiirst tiiimeee!", sings Justin with such emotion that we end up laughing madly. He sure has potential.

"Well, I, I'm THE Santanaa!", exclaims Cedric "Letss hit iiit!"

All of sudden, he begins playing the guitar in the most unfortunate way I've ever heard, Justin starts spitting at the flute trying to hit a note and I, well, I do the best I ever do...screw everything up.

"Hannah! Hannah! This onee is foor youu, with or without pheromoones!"

"Youuu've goooot my heeeead spinniiiing, I don't knoouuuuw wheeeere to go from here!", starts Cedric and I follow:

"Cause it's yooou and meeee and aaaall oooother peeeople with noooothing to do,nothiiiiing to-!", I sing while Cedric keeps screaming and babbling, Cadwallader puts his arm around me and we held on eachtoher as Justin has a flute solo.

"..and I caaaan't keeeeep my eyes off of you! You heeeaar it? He can't keep his eyes off of yooou! Heaard that Abbooott?! Huh?!", he screams and tosses the flute on the floor. I suspect he can no longer controls his movements.

Cedric starts dancing and trying to break the guitar like on every rock concert, except the guitar only gets a few scratches. Cadwallader tightens his grip over me and whispers something inaudible, I just stare, deeply, fiercely, hoping I didn't feel what I feel. But at the same time, I cannot scream harder enough, louder enough to get it off my chest. I am exhausted but I keep looking, begging with my eyes.For a moment I realize, I can't help it. I wish I could avoid it. My voice is only a whisper now, the faintest whisper but the intensity isn't ever erased:

"There's something about you now, I can't quite figure out...everythiiiing sheee doooes is beautifuuuul, everythiiing she doeeees is...right". Must have sounded more like babbling but I couldn't say it better, it's all I can give. But I already know she won't take it. She shouldn't. I wouldn't. I feel a great shadow of sadness hovering over me, I'm as alert as I could be and I can't stop wanting her.

I look down and Cadwallader leans his head on me, gives me a look of concern mixed with absence and goes back to the chorus.

"Becauuusee theree's yooou and meeee! and all otheeeeeeer peeeoplee and ...thiis cloooock neveeer seeeemeed sooo aliiiveee!"

I'm no longer singing, it feels quite pointless but Cadwallader smiles at me, reassures me.

"No,no,not that one, lets sing: you'reee mi ssuuuunshiine my onlyyy sunshiineee, you makeee me happyy when skieeeess are graaay!", sings Justin and Cadwallader gives him a stern look, well, he tries to fix his gaze.

"Baaah, Jussie had to bring out the hood! Someone didn't have a childhood! Thiis is wrooong Justinn, focuuuus!"

"Come ooon Hannaaah! Come out alreaaady, is it soo haaaard?!"I ask loudly. No, I beg loudly.

"Don't yooou play dummmyy Hannaaah, you know weee are heeeree!",yells Cadwallader. I bet he has no idea of what he's asking. But he keeps asking, next to me. He's still there. Props to him for keeping himself awake.

"Yeaaah, you, the one with the pig-", Justin begins

"Hannah has a pig?", asks Cedric confusedly, he's stumbling.

"Noot piig, piigtaaails, she haas pigtaaails!", clarifies Justin. "You comeee out you sliiiimy little chippmuuunk!"

"Just come out, fucking Abbottt!", I yell losing my breath. Okay Abbott, let make this clear, I'm no longer sad, I'm offended. I did not just humilliate myself without at least getting to see you in your pijamas. Or if you don't want to wear anything, that's perfectly acceptable and understantable.

A striking light leaves us blind and the next thing I see is water...strange, I don't remember any rain.

Oh but of course, they have thrown a bucket of water at us , and dirty water!...No wonder I felt like I was drowning. Wet to the bone and in a unseemly position with Cadwallader I find myself pissed off. My brain is starting to work better now and I can see them: three damned...ladies.

Megan Jones, Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott.

I look at my mates trying to wipe away the water from their most private spots, except for Justin, who is lying on the floor half dead.

"But,but, what the hell is wrong with you, you psychos? Were you trying to kill us?!" I yell fiercely and the little darlings just laugh, oh yeah they're so lovely.

"That's what you get for coming here at this hour, you're so impudent, so careless"

"Careless my frigging underpants you little...whore!", barks Cadwallader. Cedric and I just laugh. Thinking about my current situation: drunk, wet, holding on Cadwallader and freezing outside a cheap hostal, having just dragged my pride and dignity through a whole village, I realize that I have nothing else to do but laugh, laugh so I don't have to think of what I just did.

"You're just a bunch of idiots, leave now!", yells Bones "Cedric, it's a shame, I expected better from you!"

I think a part of Cedric is already fed up, it's either that or he is a tad homophobic.

"You shut up you butch lesbian!"

I will forever remember this day as the day I almost drowned and Cedric attacked a member of the opposite sex, well, someone who claims to be of the opposite sex, if you know what I mean.

"You know what Smith? This exactly is why you and me would NEVER work out, you and your friends have absolutely no respect or decency. You're all stupid, lazy and arrogant!", yells Abbott at me, with the most vile eyes.

Oh no she didn't, that's way over the line, I've never been into vulgarity but she just unsulted my intelligence, and my friends' intelligence, which may not even exist but she has no right to say it and, why on Earth does he think I'm interested? Do I look interested, at all? ...Hold on, is she interested? What the hell?!

"Well guess what Hanna Abbott? You may take all the respect, decency, stupidity and laziness that you accuse us of and shove it up where it fits the best! You know where! And you may stop acting like the sun shines out of righ there because trust me honey, nothing shines down there, I've already loooked!"

Wow, that felt good.

Needless to say she slammed the windows closed with a noise that left my ears ringing and my brain dumbfounded for the next few hours.

* * *

**AN: Song I used was "You and Me" by Lifehouse, I really went through some deep thinking and a little contest in my own brain, with my own self as only judge lol. I was about to use "Hanging By a Moment" by the same band but then I found out that song was written for God and while I'm religious I knew I wasn't gonna get the God image out of my mind when I wrote it, and it would bug me. There was also "Everything" and while it's a lovely song, I feel like it goes on and on forever, it just never ends, it's like listening to "Everything will be Alright" by the Killers, I love The Killers but I already know everything will be alright, especially if you've pretty much told me through the whole song that EVERYTHING WILL BE ALRIGHT. I was tempted to "Can't take my eeys off of you" but that song reminds me way too much of Ten Things I Hate About You, which reminds me of Heath, which reminds me of The Dark Knight, which reminds me of the Joker, which reminds me that we won't see him again which reminds me that the guy is dead which makes me bawl. I also thought of "Iris", "Wonderwall" and "Romeo and Juliet", but hey that already works as the name of the chapter. "The Reason" would've worked if these two already had a previous romantic relationship and I was about tu put "I don't want to fall in love" by She Wants Revenge but it seemed way to edgy, I'd have fun imagining Zacharias to that rythm. Hey I should've used a cumbia! lol I kid, peoples, I kid...Mostly. **

**Sooo, thanks for reading, have a good day and Bye!**

**PS: I'm uploading this right now because even if today was my first day of school, ¬¬ my parents forgot about me, they just left me here alone! I was sleeping, finally, and next thing I know the sun is out and I'm ALONE! A****nd tomorrow, I face the music. It just sucks. I had to let that out, it's venting than anything but at least I know somebody will know of my tragedy ¬¬**


	10. Dorm

**AN: One tiny little thing bahaha, next chapter is small too but not that small. I've been so bussy**

* * *

DATE: November 1,2 or 3  
PLACE: Dormitory  
CLASS:--  
TEACHER:--  
MOOD: Brain Death

I AM NEVER EVER DRINKING A SINGLE DROP OF ALCOHOL AGAIN IN MY ENTIRE EXISTENCE...OR SPEAK A WORD TO ABBOTT

* * *

**AN: One more chapter to go. I'm gonna miss this story -tear,tear-**


	11. True Potions

**AN: It's OVER :O**

* * *

_DATE_: November 15  
PLACE: Dungeon-Duh!  
CLASS:Potions  
TEACHER: Snape  
MOOD: Smithelly

Blah,blah,blah, and Snape keeps talking about potions, apparently we're gonna smell something special today, at least Abbott isn't here because her smell would ruin it all. The potion is callled "Amorentia" and it smells like the one thing you love the most...I wonder what it will be for me, maybe Hogsmeade or milkshakes.

Huh, Granger turned read tomatoe, I'd say it was Weasly for her, Finnigan is next, I bet his will be Dean Thomas haha oh Dear I'm genius. Wait , it's my turn now, okay, here I go.

While Snape hands me the bottle with such grace I look around, I'm smelling it now, it's so good, so fresh...like mouthwash...wait a second...

Oh Hell No!

* * *

**AN: Need to know what happens next? Go check "Zacharias Smith Goes Romeo!" because that's were this ends lol, I'm gonna miss this but I'm also glad that this is done so I can actually you know, study, lol. I enjoyed writing this and I enjoyed reading your reviews so thanks you so much for them, Zacharias is AWESOME and I hope you had a nice ride...I surely had one ;).**

_It's just a shimy and a shake UhOh I can't fake we're on top (8)_


End file.
